


take me deeper

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: Percival took someone important from Delilah. It's only fair she gives him the same treatment.





	take me deeper

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for a fandom exchange. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope y'all enjoy.

Vex blinked a few times, consciousness slowly trickling back into her mind. The room around her was dark and Vex waited to adjust to the low light, for her elven vision to help her see exactly where she was and why her head ached so fucking much.

Except her vision didn’t adjust. The darkness stayed. Vex frowned and blinked again, wondering if she’d got something stuck, but there was nothing in or on her eyes. No, she simply couldn’t see, and as she grew more aware of this panic settled in her heart.

Her instinct was to grab her bow. When she tried to move her hands, though, Vex found them bound fast and hard with something smooth and cold–metal. Her arms twinged when she pulled, held aloft and behind her. Vex shook her head and again waited for the darkness to make sense of itself but it refused, nothing but a colorless void in front of her.

“Oh, dear, are we confused?”

Vex’s heart stopped. That voice.

“Darling,” Delilah Briarwood cooed at her from somewhere unseen, “don’t worry. It’s only a little magical darkness. We wanted to make sure you weren’t frightened by anything you might see.”

“Let me go,” Vex said, pulling harder on her restraints despite the way it made her shoulders sing with pain. “Let me _fucking_ go!”

“We’ve hardly started, sweetheart. What fun is it to catch a mouse and not play with it?”

How did this happen how did this happen how how how. Vex tried frantically to remember but there was nothing, only the vague sense of being safe with her friends as they camped outside Whitestone’s borders on their way out of the city.

Delilah was supposed to be _dead_.

“Speechless?” Delilah called. “I would be, too. It’s not every day the most beautiful woman you’ve ever met decides to take you to her bed.”

Her _bed_? Vex scrambled to get her thoughts in order and said, a beat too late, “Don’t- don’t flatter yourself. You’re nothing more than a witch.”

“A witch with a new familiar.” From the darkness Vex felt a hand stroke her cheek and jerked away, feet kicking out wildly. Her legs hadn’t been tied down but she didn’t make contact and the hand soon left her face as Delilah laughed. “So feisty! It’s no wonder dear Percival likes you.”

Ice filled Vex’s veins. “Don’t you dare speak of him.”

“Why not? I took care of his home for five years. He ought to be _grateful_. Instead he comes in as if he didn’t abandon this place as an unruly teenager and snatches it back for himself.” She scoffed. “He doesn’t deserve Whitestone. He most certainly doesn’t deserve you.”

Vex paused in her struggles and raised a brow, unsure if Delilah could even see it. “Me?”

“Why, yes!” Delilah giggled. “Such a strong, confident woman. You clearly know what you want. I think you foolish for choosing a simpering child like Percival but,” Vex felt the hand again, this time down her thigh, and shrieked against Delilah’s words, “I can show you what it’s like to want something much better.”

“Get off me!” She kicked again and Delilah just laughed. The next moment something pressed down on Vex’s legs, thick ropes wrapping over her ankles. She cried out, pulling harder on her arms, arching her back, willing herself free as Delilah’s hands returned to grip her waist and trace down her sides. “Stop fucking touching me!”

“Shh,” Delilah said, so close Vex could free her breath on her cheeks. She tried unsuccessfully to headbutt her but Delilah avoided it easily. “Relax,” she told Vex. “All will be well soon and you won’t have to worry any more about silly things like your friends or fighting or anything but enjoying yourself with me.”

“I will never-” Vex’s words were cut off by a pair of soft lips covering her own, Delilah pressing herself up against Vex in a sensation made all the more terrifying by the fact that Vex still couldn’t see anything but inky blackness.

Vex tried to tear her face away but there was nowhere to go. Delilah reached around her neck and tilted her face up, pressing another hard kiss to her mouth. “Stay sweet,” she said with a nip to her bottom lip. “We’ll continue this is a short while.”

Vex whimpered and fell against the wall. Delilah’s hand withdrew and her heels clicked on the stone floor as she stepped away, a great iron door creaking and shutting with a thunderous echo. Vex opened her eyes, hoping with Delilah’s exit the darkness might have gone too. But it stayed, and she could see nothing, could only register the taste of Delilah’s lip stain across her mouth.

Vex fell asleep eventually. The hours prior were spent mentally scouring for a solution but the restraints never gave and her friends didn’t burst in to save her. Vex slept fitfully, waking every other hour and trying in vain to break free again. Delilah didn’t show herself and the darkness stayed, keeping her helpless and frustrated.

But when she awoke and actually _saw_ something, that terrified her more.

It was a vaulted ceiling. She blinked and more came to her senses, eyes flicking around the room. Torches that cast low light across the windowless room, stone walls, a large door she could see if she turned her head. She’d been taken from the wall and instead lay across a thick mattress, cotton blankets piled underneath her. She was still tied, of course, with metal shackles binding her to the corners of the bedframe.

Once she’d collected herself Vex screamed. Screamed and screamed for hours, her throat hoarse by the end of it. Only when Vex was wheezing and panting did the door open, and Delilah Briarwood strolled into the room with a smug cat grin. “Oh, dear,” she said, beaming at Vex’s panting, exhausted face. “Did you tucker yourself out?”

Vex glared at her.

“Poor dear. Remember, though,” Delilah held up a hand and magic sparked off the end of it, a dangerous orange glow, “what I can do if you decide to act up.”

Vex closed her eyes and said nothing.

“Good!” She approached the bed and ran a hand through Vex’s hair, twirling her bangs. “You look much better laid out like this. I only need to change one thing…” She ran her hand down Vex’s head and over her braid, catching the end tie and snapping it with a long nail. Vex tilted her head away but had no room to escape Delilah’s touch as she combed out Vex’s hair, spreading it over the bed and around her face. “So pretty!” she chirped. “Like a little doll.”

“Get it over with,” Vex sighed. “Whatever twisted thing you want to do, just do it.”

“Tsk, tsk, that’s no fun.” Delilah pet through her hair once more and circled the bed, sitting herself on the edge to run a hand across Vex’s calf. She’d left Vex dressed, at least. If all she wanted was to toy with her, Vex could do that. She’d kissed some terrible people in her time and been groped by awful men. It wasn’t worse than that.

A moment later Delilah’s hand moved to her upper thigh and pressed in, her delicately maintained nails piercing Vex’s pants like claws. “Such soft flesh,” she said, tilting her head to admire Vex’s curves. “Built from years of combat, I assume.”

Vex squirmed away but the bindings gave her little leeway. Delilah dug her hand in harder and laughed, edging farther onto the bed. “Why so nervous, dear?”

“Either kill me or get the fuck away from me.”

“Kill you? Where’s the fun in that? No, no.” Delilah finally released her to hitch up her skirts, climbing up to straddle her. Vex turned her head aside, unwilling to look as she felt Delilah’s weight settle on her, her massive skirt billowing around them. Her knees dug into Vex’s hips and she pressed her hand to Vex’s chest, running up her ribcage to curl around her breast and _squeeze_. Vex had been stripped of her armor and her breath hitched as those claws dug so close to her heart.

“Percival doesn’t know what he’s missing.” She leaned over Vex, taking a moment to observe her expression as she continued to fondle her. “I’m shocked he didn’t claim you as his the moment you met. How _did_ you find the boy? We tried so hard after he got away.”

Vex’s eyes narrowed. “No one _claims_ me. And it’s none of your business.”

Delilah smiled and dug her thumbnail into a rib bone. Vex hissed and writhed at the sharp pain that built the longer Delilah dug in.

“I think it’s _all_ my business, lovely. But if you don’t feel like talking, that’s fine.” She took her nail away and Vex tried not to sag in relief. “I have other things in mind.”

Dread filled the pit of Vex’s belly as Delilah moved up her body, pulling her dress up around her hips to expose herself, revealing her lack of underclothes. Her legs were clad in thin, dark stockings that hugged her thighs, and between them her sex was exposed and already shining with wetness. “I’ve been waiting for this since I saw the way that boy looks at you,” she said, arranging herself above Vex’s face. Vex could already smell her arousal, sour and pungent, and it made her gag. “You all took my husband from me. I’m going to take something from him.”

Vex yanked her restraints and buried her face as far into the mattress as she could but the ropes didn’t give and Delilah’s hand found her chin, forcing her to look up.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she begged as Delilah shifted her hips. “I’ll kill you!”

“ _I’m_ not touching anyone,” she laughed. “You’re the one touching me.” And before Vex could object again she lowered herself, pressing her wet cunt lips over Vex’s mouth. Vex retched and jerked away but Delilah’s hand had found her hair, holding the loose curls like an anchor to lock her in place. Vex screamed and Delilah shoved herself down harder, muffling her voice with a laugh.

“I’d suggest you get to work.” Delilah rocked her hips, smearing her juices across Vex’s face. “Or I could give you a taste of refusal.” She tightened her grip in Vex’s hair and Vex felt the faint burn of a spell on her skin. She closed her eyes and made a negative noise, relieved when the sizzle of magic faded.

“Good girl.” Delilah squeezed her thighs around Vex’s face. “Well! Get going. I’d like to come at least once before I ruin you.”

Vex couldn’t even breathe to get her bearings, surrounded by the sour scent of Delilah’s arousal. She’d bedded women in the past but never like this, bound and without any control as the woman above her laughed and ground her cunt over Vex’s lips. Vex had to take solace that her friends would find her–she’d been with them last, she knew, and they would notice her gone. They’d find her and everything would be well. In the meantime, she had to try not to die.

Reluctantly she opened her mouth and stroked her tongue across Delilah’s folds. She was warm and slick, sighing at Vex’s touch and rocking into her. Vex found her clit without much trouble, pressing her face up and curling her tongue around it. It was a strange sensation, to run her tongue flat across Delilah’s cunt and hear her coo and gasp in pleasure after seeing her bloodied and beaten down in battle. Her husband was undead but Delilah was all too human and responded with kind sighs and tight fingers in Vex’s hair as Vex ate her out.

Embarrassment burned through Vex while she fucked Delilah with her tongue, feeling her pulse quicken and wet arousal between her legs. She couldn’t deny the warmth of Delilah’s body in the way her thighs pressed around her face and her cunt dripped when Vex flicked her tongue across her clit. Vex’s hands tensed in their bindings, as if she could resist being turned on with sheer willpower. Delilah pushed harder on her face and nearly cut off her air, drowning Vex in her powerful scent and overwhelming heat.

“That’s it, dear.” Delilah ran her sharp nails over Vex’s skull, digging in until she moaned against Delilah’s cunt. She laughed and swept away Vex’s bangs, grinning sharklike down at her. “See? You’re too good for that boy. It’s only best you stay here and keep me… occupied… while my husband is away.” She squeezed her thighs again, sighing and twitching between words as Vex buried her tongue inside her.

_Away_? Vex thought as she tilted her head up, trying to get Delilah off as quickly as possible. They’d killed the bastard but whatever deluded fantasy Delilah wanted to live in was fine with her, if it kept Vex alive for the moment.

“Oh, Vex’ahlia,” Delilah purred, rubbing her cunt down hard across Vex’s mouth. “I’m so close, dear, keep going. Yes!” She groaned as another splash of her fluids ran down Vex’s tongue, filling her mouth. Vex whined, slick between her legs and desperate for relief. She flexed her legs but they were locked apart by her ties and she couldn’t find any friction for herself. 

Delilah rocked her hips faster and leaned forward, pushing her clit down on Vex’s tongue. Vex took the hint and wrapped her lips around it, sucking hard and teasing with her tongue as Delilah’s elegant moans pitched higher and higher, cresting in a yell as her entire body shook and her juices smeared over Vex’s face.

She rocked a few more times, riding out the aftershocks, and climbed off Vex with a sigh. Her skirts fluttered around her, the fabric brushing inelegantly across Vex’s face. Vex shook it off blearily.

Delilah hummed and fixed her hair where strands had come loose from their tight bun, patting it down like she was going to a party and not recovering from an orgasm. “Wonderful for a first time,” she said, licking her thumb and swiping her chin where her rouge lip stain had smeared. Vex wondered vaguely what her own mouth looked like. Delilah crossed her arms in front of herself and glanced down Vex’s form, her eyes stopping between her legs. A feral smile spread across her face and she giggled like a school child. “Well! Someone worked themselves up, didn’t they?”

Vex’s nostrils flared and she turned her head aside.

“How rude of me,” she said, approaching the bed. “I forgot to tend to my guest.”

“Don’t you _dare_.”

“Vex’ahlia,” Delilah ran a hand down her thigh, back up and barely touching her where she most needed it. “Lying is uncouth behavior. Tell me, honestly,” she met Vex’s eyes, “how tending to my needs made you feel?”

Vex’s face burned and she closed her eyes.

“That tells me more than I need to know, dear.” She cupped Vex’ahlia with one hand, bright red lips pursed expectantly. Vex braced herself for her touch, for how she would _feel_ about Delilah’s touch, her entire body tensing.

A loud explosion sounded in the distance, muffled through the stone walls.

Vex’s eyes flew open. Delilah drew her hand back and whirled toward the door.

The wood exploded into a thousand pieces. Delilah gasped and then it was dark. Vex screamed and pulled on her restraints, jerking back when a hand found hers. But then she recognized the delicate touch, the calloused fingers, and relaxed. Vax worked quick and had her hand free in less than a minute, while the shouts of her friends echoed around her in the magical darkness.

“Found you, stubby,” Vax said as he freed her other hand and pulled Vex up, hugging her.

He freed her legs in short order while Grog shouted, “Where are they?! I heard ‘em!”

“Do you know?” Vax whispered, guiding the newly freed Vex off the bed, supporting her as they left the edges of the darkness. It nearly filled the room and pressed Vox Machina against the walls, save for Grog who’d run through the darkness and back several times, searching for the person who’d taken Vex.

“She’s gone,” Vex sighed. No doubt Delilah would have used Dimension Door again and run.

“’She’?” Pike called. She had her mace out, arms wide to brace against the wall as she searched the unnatural darkness uselessly.

“Delilah Briarwood.”

“Delilah- she’s _dead_!” Vax said. “Freddie shot her to pieces!”

Vex leaned harder on her brother and he didn’t complain about it, holding her tighter. “Not enough pieces,” she sighed. “Let’s just- just get out of here, all right?”

“I’m not letting her get away again!” Grog snarled, reappearing from the edges of the darkness. Keyleth and Scanlan burst forth too and they all crowded on the wall where they could still see.

Vex frowned. Everyone was there except… “Where’s Percy?”

“Right here.”

Vex looked toward the doorway and her heart sang to see Percy standing there in the wreckage of the blown door, his gun in one hand. “I didn’t see anyone in the hallway,” he said as he moved closer, avoiding the cloud of darkness that hung in the room. “Vex,” he said in earnest, “are you all right?”

“More than,” she said and breathed a sigh of relief. As she breathed in again, though, she caught a whiff of Delilah’s scent still smeared across her mouth and her relief cracked like a shattered mirror. “We- we should talk. Outside.” She clung harder to Vax and jutted her chin to the door.

No one questioned her except Grog, but his whining about catching the kidnapper was quickly silenced by Pike, and they made their way out of what turned out to be an underground keep. There was no trace of Delilah or anyone else still there; Vex was almost disappointed. A good fight would have taken her mind off the fact that her body still burned with Delilah’s touch, and even when they were back out in the fresh air of an innocuous day, she couldn’t stop thinking about the heavy promise of Delilah’s hand cupping her flesh and her mouth pressed to Vex’s lips. 


End file.
